bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sieglinde Lange
Sieglinde Lange redirects here. For the alternate version of this character, please see: Sieglinde Lange (Blankslate). ) |birthdate = May 11 |age = Unknown |gender = Male |height = |weight = |eyes = Sky Blue |hair = Purplish-Pink |bloodtype = A |affiliation = N/A |occupation = Quincy Stern Ritter "M" (former) |partner = |base of operations = N/A |education = N/A |marital status = Romantically involved with Makoto Kokukijo |alignment = N/A |family = N/A |status = Alive |bow = Kinnara |seele = N/A |ginto = G-Schlüssel}} Sieglinde Lange (シグリンヅ ランジュ Sigurindu Ranju), nicknamed Siggy (シグ-くん Sigu-kun) by Makoto Kokukijo, is a Quincy, and former member of the Vandenreich (見えざる帝国 (ヴァンデンライヒ), Vandenraihi; Japanese for "Invisible Empire"), as well as a former Stern Ritter (星十字騎士団 (シュテルンリッター), shuterunrittā; German for "Star Knights", Japanese for "Star Cross Knight Band/Order"); having the designation of Stern Ritter "M", and, among the Stern Ritter, was known as "Sieglinde of the Blue Flames" (青炎の シグリンヅ Aoen no Sigurindu), due to his mastery of the Heiliges Feuer. His defection from the Vandenreich was due to his disagreement with their ideals, and deciding to walk his own path apart from the Vandenreich. Despite his departure, he finds use for some of their discoveries, which shows he has not completely served his past ties with the Vandenreich. 'Sieglinde is now a member of the Ketzer 一身僧向 (ケトサー) Ketosaa; German for "Heretics", Japanese for "Partisan Monk Movement"), he serves as one of their Schatten Geschwader '(影執行隊 (シャドー ジエチヱーダー'') Shaten Jeschiweidaa; German "Shadow Squadron", Japanese for "Shadow Execution Corps"). His current ranking amongst the Ketzer is unknown. Appearance Sieglinde is a young, effiminate male who possesses fine features; large, doe eyes, and attributes that make him seem as if he were a female. His hair reaches down to his hips, and it is parted in the middle. Several clumps of hair stick out- the most notable is that of the frayed bang in-between his eyes. His hair is a shimmering purple while his eyes are bright blue. Sieglinde wears the standard Quincy outfit; an azure and stark-white coat that is suspiciously designed like an SS Officer's uniform. The minor details, like the buttons, are black, while the cuffs are a dark blue, while the rest is stark-white. His pants and shoes, like the rest of his clothes, were white. Personality Sieglinde is rather shy, and he will over-apologize for even the tiniest of things. He's somewhat timid when it comes to things and people but friendly otherwise. Once he has made a friend, no matter what they think of him later he will hold them closely; but he can also be somewhat cynical. Additionally, he can also be rather air-headed, with a tendency to act rather silly, and naïve. Even so, he is still very respectful to others, and addresses them with polite honorifics. Sieglinde has a tendency to go from being confident to scared whenever something bad happens; of course, knowing him, this could be a way of making others uneasy as he teases them by lulling them into a false sense of security. Thankfully though, he is quick to snap out of it whenever his friends are in trouble for real or when they encourage her. Normally, Sieglinde does things more out of benefit of himself than of others, but this can lead to aiding others when the situation is convenient. History Sieglinde, as a child, lived in the same town as Makoto Kokukijo, a fellow Quincy. As children, they became close, training together, and Sieglinde being given the nickname '''Siggy (シグ-くん Sigu-kun) by Makoto. Due to his inherently meek and reserved nature, Makoto was Sieglinde's "protector" of sorts, protecting Sieglinde from bullies, due to him being an easy target because of his personality and feminine appearance. However, Makoto moved away when she and Sieglinde were around ten years old. Sieglinde didn't meet Makoto again until he joined the Vandenreich, but it had been so long since he had seen her that he wasn't able to remember her right off the bat, however, she and Sieglinde seemed to hit it off, as she was kinder to Sieglinde than other Stern Ritter, showing she herself did remember him. It was only when Sieglinde was facing a Shinigami Captain and needed saving that he remembered who Makoto was, and they picked up their own relationship from there. At some point after this, Sieglinde left the Vandenreich with Makoto, and was joined by Bambietta soon afterwards. Equipment Quincy Cross (滅却十字, Mekkyaku Jūji; lit. Destruction Cross): A small, necklace-like object, shaped in either a cross or a pentacle, that is used as the focal point of Sieglinde's Spirit Weapon. It acts as a beacon for reishi, allowing Sieglinde to pour reishi he's gathered from his surroundings into it, which allows it to be used. The Quincy Cross is the source of a Quincy's power. As Sieglinde gains power, the cross grows larger and its power grows, though it actually appears as if it is a pentacle that attaches to his weapon, allowing Sieglinde enhanced range and sight when aiming at a target. This pentacle can even imbue his projectiles with special properties, allowing them to reflect, redirct, pierce, or have various elemental properties. Each Quincy cross is unique to its wielder, similar to the Zanpakutō of a Shinigami, though it is unknown if the cross is part of the user's soul, or a created object; though it is most likely the latter. Hollow Bait: Typically used by the Quincy to aid in the extermination of low-level Hollows by attracting them when the flat, round tablet is crushed and scattered. Seele Schneider (魂を切り裂くもの (ゼーレシュナイダー), Zēreshunaidā; German for Soul Cutter, Japanese for That Which Slits the Soul): In its deactivated state, the Seele Schneider is nothing more than a metallic tube with a hollowed out end. When reishi is drawn into it via Sieglinde's powers, it turns into a very thin sword of reiryoku that acts something like a chainsaw; loosening the reishi particles of those that it cuts, allowing the reishi to become easier to absorb. It can also act as an arrow for his Spirit Weapon. His Seele Schneider appear more elongated and larger than the usual, more like a katana, as they are generated from his weapon when it is not in use, wielding them as if they were katanas. The reason for their appearance is because Sieglinde has little to no control over his reiryoku absorption and manipulation when using the Selee Schneider, due to inexperience with it, taking in too much spiritual energy that automatically expels itself in order to not harm Sieglinde in the form of overtly-powerful blasts and soul-cutting swords. That being said, when the Seele Schneider strike their target, instead of being absurdly sharp, as they are packed with spiritual energy, they explode after striking their target. His Seele Schneider is unique, as it's vibrating reishi blade takes a shape similar to a katana. Sieglinde is known for using it as a "lightning-rod" of sorts to attract reishi-based attacks, thus shielding him should the Selee Schneider be within range. Bankai Stealing Medallion '(卍解窃章'', Bankai Settshō): A special and mysterious device utilized by the Vandenreich members to steal the Bankai of Shinigami that they kill, the device takes the convenient form of a medallion. The medallion is roughly the size of a person's palm and has the Vandenreich insignia etched into its surface. To use the badge, an incantation may be recited, though it is not entirely necessary and may indeed simply be for theatrics. The badge will react to the Bankai's presence, releasing it's nullifying energy as a surge; a black wave of spiritual energy, to be precise. From there, the wave will engulf the Bankai in it's entirety, in the time that makes it seem as if it were an instant—in reality, it is engulfing the Bankai and breaking down the spiritual particles that compose it, returning it to nothingness, forever trapped within the void of the badge. In an instant, the wave will disperse and return back to the badge; Sieglinde having absorbed it into the badge. '''Reishi War-Garb (霊子兵装, Reishi Heisō): Also called the Reishi Armor (霊子乃鎧, Reishi no Yoroi lit., "Spiritual Particles Armor"), this is a form of protective armor worn by Quincy; the armor itself is not a unique creation of the Ketzer, Quincy not allied with either the Ketzer or the Wandenreich created the Reishi Armor centuries before the organizations gained a foothold within Quincy culture. The armor serves as protection from Hollows, creating a small barrier that completely rejects Hollow reiatsu, outright shielding even the parts of Sieglinde's body that are not covered by the armor itself, making it impossible for any Hollow reiatsu to seep into the Quincy's body and poison their soul. Fitting Sieglinde's tastes, his armor has a feminine quality to it; covering the entirety of his chest and torso, ending in a metallic skirt. The armor is blue and white in colouring, with golden joints to attach shoulder-plates and straps, as well as a bright red bow worn in the center. The sleeves are worn detatched, covering the wrist and elbow, with metallic portions extending over the back of the hands. Sieglinde's armor completes itself with thigh-high metal boots that match the design of the rest of the armor. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Master Archer: 'Befitting his status as a Quincy, and, surprisingly, one of the few, if not the only Vandenreich who still used the traditional Quincy bows and arrows, Sieglinde, like all Quincy, is a Master Archer, as it is his main form of combat. His skills as an archer shine through most easily through accuracy, able to hit targets from a fair distance and at exactly the area he himself aimed at. Even with utilising multiple Heilig Pfeil, is it less likely for Sieglinde to miss a target, unless the target themselves are notably speedy. :'Path Guiding: By infusing his Heilig Pfeil with his spiritual energy, Sieglinde is able to achieve a minor form of telekinesis; which, when used, allows him to guide his arrows to his foe at the expense of straining his mind somewhat; enabling him to perform unexpected sharp turns and move his projectiles at impossible angles to take his foes off-guard without fail. Sieglinde is fond of utilising this skill to deal with opponents who specialse in the "art of run". Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Befitting his nature; and his appearance, Sieglinde utilizes a delicate style of Zanjutsu: swinging his blade with impunity and finesse to the point that it appears that he is dancing elegantly. It could be said that he moves his blade like butterflies, allowing them to sting like bees. When wielding his blade, Sieglinde focuses on precision and efficiency over wild, sweeping motions, enabling him to defend himself against an opponent with minimal effort, while placing a heavy focus on avoiding his own disarmament. His style is elegant and focused, utilizing balance and footwork to outmaneuver opponents with fluid motions rather than strength, leading to Sieglinde heavily utilizing jabs and light cuts rather than hack and slash movements; overall, his Zanjutsu style is elegant. Sieglinde also has the ability to alter the strength of both of his arms that swing his blade, giving him the ability to befuddle the opponent; and because of his incredible speed and strength, a single swing of his blade is capable of cutting an opponent, even at a fair distance away. Hand-to-Hand Combat Expert: '''Sieglinde is a master of hand-to-hand combat; with blow that Sieglinde unleashes, he deals tremendous internal damage to his foe by causing his attacks to impact upon the foe's pressure points at the exact angle, which allows him to assault their organs without fail—but outwardly, it seems that Sieglinde's physical attacks are unable to inflict any visible damage; but if Sieglinde strikes his foe hard enough, he can trigger a violent internal explosion. Because of his mastery of this art, Sieglinde is able to alter, affect, and even disrupt the flow of spiritual energy in the foe, via blunt attacks, sending his own spiritual energy through his limbs and into the opponent's body, drastically weakening their joints and causing irregularities in their internal and external powers, essentially sending his own spiritual energy into them, and causing their spiritual energy to surrender to his; making his foe's attacks unable to deal any damage at all. Overall, he focuses on striking the pressure points; making him a extremely dangerous and versatile combatant. '''Gintō Expert: Sieglinde is skilled in Gintō, the art of Quincy Spellcasting. The technique involves manipulating reishi into silver tubes for later use, and Sieglinde can use them to create effects similar to Kidō. His skill with Gintō is enough that he can use it without the actual tubes. Sieglinde has shown sufficient skill in powerful defensive and offensive Gintō, which often serves as a distraction and a hindrance to his foes. Due to his enormous skill, Sieglinde is able to utilize Gintō without the need for capsule-like tubes used by Quincy to store liquefied spiritual energy, and can unleash them at speeds rivaling Kidō spells that do not need an incantation, activating one after another simultaneously without any form of fatigue being apparent. Sieglinde is effortlessly capable of mixing different forms of Gintō, for tremendously devastating results. He is also capable of making numerous complicated traps and seals; and he can also mask Gintō of any type within an active spell for an extra kick. *'Arpeggiator' (反転を飲み込む (アーペジアトー), Apejiato, German for "Arpeggio", Japanese for "Swallow Reversal"): An advanced Gintō spell. Sieglinde charges spiritual energy within his palms which is amassed by absorbing spiritual particles within the environment, before making a forward thrusting motion, grasping at the opposing attack. There, by infusing the spiritual energy on his palms with his own spiritual pressure, at the moment of contact, this causes a unique reaction, enabling his own spiritual energy to completely absorb his foe's attack, breaking it down into spiritual particles, which he can then utilize as if it were his own spiritual energy. This has the added effect of sealing his foe's spiritual particles—more accurately, the spiritual particles utilized in manifesting the attack he had just absorbed, thus disabling that attack for a certain period of time. Incantation: Oh life, whirl before me and enable me to take my foe's threat in my hands, granting me the strength to reverse unto them what they have inflicted upon me! (ああ人生は、私の前に旋回し、私は私に彼らが私に与えたものを、かれら逆に強度を付与し、私の手で私の敵の脅威をとることができる！, "Ā jinsei wa, watashi no mae ni senkai shi, watashi wa watashi ni karera ga watashi ni ataeta mono o, kare-ra gyaku ni kyōdo o fuyo shi, watashi no te de watashi no teki no kyōi o toru koto ga dekiru!"). *'Sprenger' (破芒陣 (シュプレンガ),'' shupurenga'', German for Explosion, Japanese for Ripping Grass Formation): This technique uses five Seele Schneiders to create a pentagon-shaped seal which, when activated, causes a massive explosion within its borders. When an object or a person stands within the middle of the Pentagon the placement of the fifth Seele Schneider can trap them by wrapping and binding their legs to the ground with dense spirit particles. The Seele Schneiders function as accumulators, gathering the necessary amount of spirit particles to create the explosion. The liquid inside a silver tube acts as the trigger. The preparations for the technique combined with the charging time for the Seele Schneiders make its use in battle impractical unless Sieglinde has a partner that can stall to buy time, or has enough strength to create the formation while under attack. **'Gert Sprenger' (包囲破芒陣 (ゲルトシュプレンガー), Gerutoshupurengā; German for T''he Stern Javelin Warrior Explosion'', Japanese for Siege Ripping Grass Formation): Gert Sprenger is a variation of the regular Sprenger technique which involves Sieglinde firing a single Seele Schneider at the intended target, which then stops in mid-air, surrounding the opponent with a high density barrier of reishi. Minuscule cuts created by Seele Schneider cause reishi to flow out of the target's body. Sieglinde then throws a Gintō at the Seele Schneider, causing the barrier to implode, culminating in an enormous explosion. Physical Abilities Notable Durability and Endurance: '''Sieglinde is in possession of a certainly notable amount of physical durability. He has managed to take continual, deadly assaults from foes and continue fighting. Such impressive resistance is especially prominent against a wind user; in which he received wounds from his opponent's strong, sharp wind, and kept fighting on, nonetheless. Additionally, he has been shown to last a long time in battle; suffering numerous powerful blows, before he continues to fight as is nothing had happened to his body in the first place. After exhausting all of his spiritual power, Sieglinde is shown to be capable of standing back on his feet just a little later to attack again as if nothing had happened. '''Enhanced Strength: '''Even without the enhancement of the Blut Arterie, Sieglinde possesses a fair amount of physical attacking power that is beyond the norm, though, as a Human, it's nothing to brag about when compared to a Shinigami. However, he shows several feats of strength that surpasses a bodu's natural limits, and due to this, his hand-to-hand blows, though rare, possess a great deal of force backing them. Sieglinde is also able to lift objects that would seem far to heavy for someone of his build and stature, and can shatter thick wooden blocks with ease. Due to his rather average enhanced strength however, Sieglinde can, and will, enhance it with the Blut for far more impressive and Herculean resuts. Spiritual Abilities '''Reishi Absorption: A Quincy primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere and combines it with their own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of spiritual particles, such as Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. To a sufficiently powerful Quincy, there is no difference between spiritual particles and spiritual energy as a source of power. While he mainly reshapes reishi into his bow and arrows, he is capable of manipulating reishi for Gintō as well as the Seele Schneider. Sieglinde shows true expertise in the art of reishi absorption, to the point where attacks that use spirit energy are pointless against him, as it becomes incredibly easy to dismantle these attacks, given they do not surpass his own reaction time or power, and absorb them unto himself. The fact that he is capable of utilising the Heiliges Feuer further shows his mastery of absorbing and controlling reishi, as he is able to condense the reishi he absorbs to the point where he can create blue flames of immense power that can burn Hueco Mundo. *'Hirenkyaku Expert' (飛廉脚; lit. "Flying Screen Step/God Step"): Due to his small size and skill in gathering reishi, one of Sieglinde's greatest traits is his speed. As such, he is highly skilled in Hirenkyaku, a Quincy technique that allows him to gather reishi under his feet to increase his speed in the manner of propelling his body, and repelling him from the ground as he moves. Hirenkyaku is noted to be a very difficult Quincy technique to master, and Sieglinde mastering it at such a young age is what surprises many, but shows his natural talent as a true Quincy. Sieglinde is fond of incorporating this speed into his battling style, never remaining stationary if it can be avoided, and utilising his speed in conjuction with attacks in succession to keep up a surprising barrage not normally seen in Quincy combat. With Hirenkyaku, Sieglinde is capable of moving with long, elegant strides at what is perceived as something close to the speed of sound in the Human World, allowing him to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between him and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight. In battle he is able to strike with incredible speed in rapid succession, making it highly difficult for his opponents to find an opening and counterattack, even keeping fast foes on their toes with his attacks. Sieglinde's proficiency in this technique enables him to manifest and expand these wisps of spiritual energy which are formed when he moves as full-bodied afterimages of himself, which can be utilized to confound his opponent without any hesitation. The amount of afterimages he forms can number in the dozens; and they, as well, if infused with Sieglinde's spiritual energy can attack with his bow, enabling a fierce onslaught to bombard his foe. * Heiliges Feuer (神聖滅火の手 (ホーリーファイア), Hairihhi Faia; German for "Holy Fire", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Flames"): As a former member of the Vandenreich, Sieglinde bears knowledge of the creation of "blue flames". Through the gathering of reishi and condensing it to it's utmost limit, Sieglinde, through a special method known by the Vandenriech, ignites the reishi, which manifests as immensely dense blue flames. The power of these flames are enough enough to set fire to the rocks and sand of Hueco Mundo, that usually cant burn, and are able to set alight all things made of reishi. The most common method of using these flames are in the forms of giant pillars, and, using his ability as a Quincy to absorb reishi, Sieglinde is capable of standing within the pillars, unharmed, for a surprise attack. This was a common method used by the Vandenreich. ** Faust von Sonne (太陽の聖戦 (パウスト ボン ソン) German for "Fist of the Sun", Japanese for "Sacred Combat of the Sun"): In fact, Sieglinde takes his mastery of the Heiliges Feuer even further; by integrating it within his spiritual energy, he gains a combat style unlike any other; transforming it into blue flames which he can manipulate extensively, being able to create, control, and become blue fire. With this in mind, Sieglinde is able to create fire-based attacks and is immune to being burnt. Sieglinde's already impressive hand-to-hand blows are augmented drastically in both offensive and defensive manners as he can cover his own body with blue flames; allowing him to use his own body as a make-shift weapon unique to himself, drastically increasing his close-quarters skills. The blue flames can take on a variety of functions, such as offensives, supplements, and altering of elements. The generated flames can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, their "type" can be changed at will, and they can even be given a material consistency by manipulating the magical particles in the air. The flames have a "blunt" effect to them, causing impact damage alongside burnings. He more often than not utilizes this method of fighting to enhance his blows; sending flames from his limbs in order to extend his reach even further. * Azure Lava: An extension of Sieglinde's Heiliges Feuer ability; when manifesting the azure lava, Sieglinde heats the azure flames up to 1,200 °C (1,292 to 2,192 °F); thanks to the spiritual composition of the blue flames, it enables Sieglinde to simulate the effect of lava, which naturally occurs deep within the earth's surface.; from there, he can manipulate it in a way akin to the regular blue flames. In essence, it is a vastly upgraded version of Heiliges Feuer; the intense heat can of the lava can vaporize an iceberg instantly and boil the seawater that the lava lands in. Just like with his Faust von Sonne, Sieglinde's already impressive hand-to-hand blows are augmented drastically in both offensive and defensive manners as he can cover his own body with azure lava; allowing him to use his own body as a make-shift weapon unique to himself, drastically increasing his close-quarters skills. Just by forming an attack, the heat coming off of his body has been shown to deter the power of enemy attacks slightly; and along with the incredible corrosion and temperatures, the lava-based attacks also carry highly explosive properties. However, because of its immense power, the technique is taxing upon Sieglinde's spiritual energy and stamina. *'Urteil Flammeschnitt' (火刑罰剣 (アーテール フラム チニト) Aateiru Furamuchinito; German for Judgement of the Flaming Edge, Japanese for Flaming Sword of Judgement): When utilizing this technique, Sieglinde gathers the reishi kneaded inside of his body and transfers it to the Seele Schneider that he is holding; then it ignites the reishi particles that are revolving around on the weapon, setting it alight with a blade of blazing wildfire tinted with an azure hue, this serves to distract the opponent from his swings. The result is being simultaneously burned and slashed simultaneously, giving this attack great power. Lastly, this technique is nearly unblockable as the blazing blade can easily cut through steel. Furthermore, if an opponent is stabbed, the flames spread to their body, causing them to catch ablaze. Its slashes are capable of trailing large amounts of flames in its wake, which can damage the opponent. The moment that the sword makes contact with the foe via impaling them, the composition of the sword is altered to cause additional, smaller blades to protrude from the blade inside of the foe's body, drastically increasing the number of wounds dealt to the foe. Sieglinde can also launch multiple flaming swords to make a lancing-type move; where he directs the sabers towards his target, aiming to impale them with incredible speed and force. However, mid-flight, the sabers veer off wildly in different directions, homing in on different targets in order to attempt to take out multiple opponents at once. When making contact with the opponent, the sabers set them ablaze. Sieglinde can utilize the flaming sword as transportation; the sword moves at high speeds to the point that he becomes a blur. At any moment, Sieglinde can leap off of his transportation and strike his foe, either downwards or overhead with tremendous force. By swinging his sword, he can throw the condensed flames against enemies that are far away. * Ransōtengai (乱装天傀; lit. Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit): This is a high level technique that allows Sieglinde to control his body parts using strings of spirit energy controlled by his brain, forming lines or strings out of countless reishi. By using this technique, Sieglinde can control his body as one would a puppet, allowing him to move freely despite paralysis, broken limbs or any other force that would impede normal movement. Sieglinde has been shown to be able to utilize the ability in order to affect the opponent's body in the heat of the fight, if only by a miniscule amount. As he is unable to completely control them, he is able to use this technique in order to throw the opponent off in their movements, attacks, and movements, leaving them a sitting duck as she catches them off guard, attacking them ruthlessly in their moment of folly. Blut (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): A Quincy ability that gives one inhuman defensive & offensive capability. By making reishi flow into their blood vessels they increase their attack and defense power drastically. By making reishi flow directly into his blood vessels, Sieglinde is able to drastically increase his attack and defense power. However, despite the significant danger this potentially presents to his opponents, Blut possesses one major flaw in that the independent forms of the technique for attack and defense operate using two different reishi systems, meaning they cannot be employed simultaneously. The acquisition of Blut depends on the blood of the Quincy. Pure-blooded Quincy are able to obtain it naturally, while mixed-blooded Quincy need to learn it through training. Sieglinde's form of Blut is known to be highly powerful; capable of bestowing upon him overwhelming offense and defense. Highly potent techniques of spiritual energy could break Sieglinde's Blut, and intensely damage him. However, through repeated use of Blut, Sieglinde's experience grew and his skin would eventually become like iron; becoming the level that it is today. The fact that he is a deceased Quincy further his already tremendous skill in this ability. *'Blut Vene' (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), burūto vēne; German for "Blood Vein"): Blut Vene is one of two Blut abilities. The defensive form of Blut, which grants Sieglinde inhuman durability, is represented by a faint pattern tracing the veins beneath the surface of his skin, which is only visible on the afflicted area when struck. If consciously kept at full power, even attacks delivered by a Shinigami's Bankai can potentially be negated completely. However, despite the considerable defense afforded by this technique, it seemingly is not absolute, and can be torn using sufficient power. This power can also be used to aid him against critical wounds that have already been inflicted, able to stop the severe loss of blood that would be caused from said wound. Sieglinde is shown to be fairly skilled in this version of Blut, able to use the technique to dull the impact of punches from a human many times his size. *'Blut Arterie' (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), burūto aruterie; German for "Blood Artery"): Blut Arterie is one of the two forms of Blut; it is the offensive form of Blut which grants Sieglinde inhuman attack power. This technique is the only thing capable of ensuring a Quincy's attacks are able to significantly damage a Bankai-wielding Shinigami. With this Blut, Sieglinde is capable of enhancing his offensive power to inhumane degrees, and utilises this methods for great feats of strength. Through Blut Arterie, he is capable punching a man many times his size several meters in the air. *'Blutgift' (液毒血装 (ブルート•ギフト), burūto gifuto, German for "Bloodvenom", Japanese for "Poison Blood Guise"): A special version of Blut; Blutgift enables Sieglinde to channel his reishi through his circulatory system, as he activates the Quincy's special ability to absorb reishi and uses it to absorb every single one of the impurities and infections within his bloodstream. As he does that, the viruses remain within his reishi as he withdraws the reishi from his body, forming a thin layer of reishi around his arms and legs. This allows Blut to serve as a powerful corrosive technique; the thin layer of reishi is capable of ejecting the viruses absorbed in the form of bursts of crimson venom. With hand and foot movements, Sieglinde is capable of freely producing and manipulating poison, manifested in the form of a toxic gas. Such gas seems to be “tangible”, and can thus be used as an effective blunt weapon, inflicting physical damage to foes while at the same time infecting them. The poison produced by Blutgift starts off by slowly stealing the movement from the victims’ body away, before subsequently robbing them of their senses. While Blutgift is in effect, the only blood he would lose is the venomous kind, instead of his normal blood, reducing the damage he takes significantly. The Melody The Melody (超音力 (ジ・メロディー, Ji Merodī, lit. Hyper Sound Power): By his designation of "M", Sieglinde is capable of affecting his foes via "pure sound"; giving him the ability to control, generate, and manipulate soundwaves. With it, Sieglinde is able to increase sounds, for example when he uses his power, it allows him to increase the sound of his voice to be so powerful that it can create craters and move tremendously heavy objects. Sieglinde is also able to increase his speed to incredible levels to the point where he is able to move at the speed of sound; when adding Hirenkyaku into the mixture, he moves so fast that it is an inevitability that the opponent will be unable to track his movements, let alone hit him. The Melody also grants him an drastically enhanced sense of hearing, enough that water in his ears sounds like an avalanche, making it a very useful ability for detection. He's even able to use his sound to protect others by forging invisible barriers of sound around them. Also because all objects vibrate at a certain frequency, Sieglinde is able to match that frequency to make the object shatter; this allows him to cast horrendously powerful spells via an ultrasonic offensive song which can slowly shatter the opponent by directly targeting the reishi that composes their bodies slowly eroding their particles until they are erased from existence- though naturally, their soul will remain to reincarnate. With The Melody, Sieglinde has a variety of attacking styles, ranging from small one handed beats to more complicated techniques; he can summon objects and creatures from the sky, enhance or debuff the abilities of others in the area, and empower him. The Melody can also kill or heal targets around the area, making it an extremely versatile power. Spirit Weapon Kinnara (緊那羅 Strong Abstract Silk): Like all Quincy, Sieglinde is capable of gathering reishi from his surroundings and forming it into a bow for his own use. His bow is smaller than most, and takes on a borderline-solid form of condensed reishi in a bow-shape; upon further compression, it reveals its true colours and it solidifies; making it far more powerful than many other Spirit Weapons shaped like bows. When solidified, the reishi that composes Kinnara takes on a solid golden texture, shimmering like unfading light. The design of the bow is that of a pristine gold; with several runic symbols engraved upon it. The body of the bow is comprised of a golden center with two curved, silver sides that fan outward. The barrel of the bow is quite short, green, and two-pronged. The handle is light grey and guard, which is lined by six grey diamonds with black edges, is grey. The diamonds flash light blue, the color of the arrows, when Sieglinde recharges, and the arrows produce light blue sparks on contact with enemies and gold sparks on contact with anything else. In a manner similar to Asumu Godai, the Vandenreich Symbol floats inside his bow, however, it lacks the circle encasing the star. *'Heilig Pfeil' (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Destroying Arrow of Sanctity"): Sieglinde can gather Reishi from his surroundings and shape it into arrows. By further collecting reishi, Sieglinde is capable of forming the spiritual arrows that are typical of other Quincy bows; and he is capable of generating around seven of the arrows at the same time. However, he has the ability to generate them without the need of a Spirit Weapon, instead forming and firing them by just thrusting forward with his hands. These arrows appear as crescent-shaped blasts of reishi, though they still retain enough force to create deep cavities in the ground. He is also able to fire them in rapid succession as a continuous barrage. He is capable of gauging the reishi he gathers, therefore altering the size of his arrows. At maximum power, his arrow is more of an energy beam with piercing abilities. Sieglinde can utilize The Melody to full effect by creating wormholes of sound to fire the shots through during battle. Kinnara is able to fire a massive stream of Heilig Pfeil, which glow red rather than blue, and adapt a rapid-fire ability; the arrows rebound around the area, and can be angled to hit an enemy multiple times. :*'Klavier' (クラヴィーア, Kuravīa; German for "piano"): After amassing a large quantity of reishi from his surroundings along his left arm to well beyond his shoulder, Sieglinde unleashes a devastating volley of innumerable arrows one-handed upon a single target at rapid speed, unleashing a beautiful geometric curtain of death; an en masse firing solution. However despite its power, Klavier can only fire in a forward direction; launching forward without pause, and the result is something that resembles a bombing raid that leaves the ground scorching red. The rain of arrows called Klavier contain incredible power—a single one of them is capable of tearing through defenses and destroying weak foes with a singular strike; essentially becoming an overwhelming stream of absolute destruction, spreading out for miles, ensuring that nothing is left standing. :*'Pikkolo' (ピコロ, Pikoro; German for "piccolo"): A technique that allows Sieglinde to weaken the bonds of reishi in his bow and turn it into a glowing mass of energy, which then extends into thousands of reiatsu strings that pierce the opponent from odd angles. It is used as a weapon with absurd cutting power. Odd as it may sound, Pikkolo is extremely deadly and useful; best used for restraining enemies and even controlling other people's bodies against their will, or triggering traps, they can be pretty handy for cutting. Sieglinde is capable of utilizing the strings to cut opponents or even boulders, without hurting himself. The strings begin to strangle the opponent, sending an unbearable pain coursing throughout their bodies as they are restrained utterly; Sieglinde is capable of controlling the strings of reiatsu to encircle himself or a target and create a sphere for defensive or restraining properties. The defense itself is about as strong as the cage of light created by Kirge Opie to contain Ichigo Kurosaki. :*'Trommeln '(トロメルン, Toromerun; German for "drum"): When performing this technique, Sieglinde summons a disc of reishi before him, before he beats it with his first, launching a numerous amount of reishi needles at the opponent; each needle corresponding to a star in the Scorpio constellation. It cannot be dodged by moving away since the needles cover a wide area in all directions, controlled by Sieglinde's reishi. Although the needles are said to be able to pierce a five millimetre thick steel sheet, they can still be blocked by a powerful enough shield. When the needles do make contact, the reishi that composes them accelerates before blasting into the opponent, catching ahold of them as they attack the central nervous system, causing unbearable pain and gradual loss of the senses, make them bleed, and scream in pain, losing their 5 senses in the process. The attack is near impossible to divert or defend against. Each needle represents one of the stars of the Scorpio constellation. He can shoot however many needles he wants at the same time up to 14 and even in multiple targets. The holes of the needles draw a miniature of the Scorpio constellation on the body of the victim. :*'Volkslied' (ボルクスリド (古来 歌曲) Borukusurido; German for "Folk Song", Japanese for "Ancient Melody"): A technique similar to the Licht Regen, Sieglinde raises Kinnara towards the air, gathering reishi into a fixed point above the bow. He then condenses it, and releases it into the air as a small sphere which promptly explodes, raining down multiple beams of light onto the battlefield. Due to the size and speed of the beams, it is nearly impossible to avoid them all, and the respect blasts cause damage equal to that of a Cero. :**'Melodisch Wort' (メロヂチ ヲート ''(囀る'' ) Merodischi Woto; German for "Musical Words", Japanese for "To Sing"): A variation on the Volkslied, Melodisch Wort is used in a similar manner, however the posture and end result differ. Siegliend extends his bow forward, much like he would when firing a normal arrow, and gathers reishi into a fixed point in front of the bow. He condenses it into a small sphere, before releasing all the energy in the form of a large, powerful beam that eradicates anything in its path. Like the Volkslied before it, the Melodisch Wort is equal to a Cero in power. *'Boomerang:' Though not meant to be used in this manner, Seiglinde is capable of using his bow as a boomerang, throwing it towards an opponent for direct contact damage of decent amounts and calling it back of his own accord. It's normal shape would not allow for a boomerang-like function, but his control over reishi allows it. This technique is generally a distraction move. Quincy: Vollständig Quincy: Vollständig (滅却師完聖体 (クインシー・フォルシュテンディッヒ), Kuinshī Forushutendihhi; German for "Quincy: Complete", Japanese for "Monk of Destruction: Complete Holy Form"): This is the release form used by Quincy after activating their unique gloves. It is the solution to the drawbacks of Quincy: Letzt Stil, which fell out of use two hundred years ago. Unique to Vollständig, each has release has it's own name, similar to a Shinigami's Bankai. By activating a mechanism within his gloves, a substantial amount of reiatsu is released, resulting in the formation of a towering column of energy that ends in a large Quincy Cross, from which Sieglinde emerges in the Vollständig after the column shatters. Like Letzt Stil, the activation of Vollständig increases the amount of reishi being drawn in. In such a state, Sieglinde is able to fight with extreme strength and speed, and can completely overwhelm an average Shinigami captain. Sieglinde's Vollständig is known as Uriel. Uriel (天帝の火楽御 (ウリエル), Urieru, Hebrew for "Fire of God"/"God is my light", Japanese for "Flaming Musical Court of the Lord"): Concealed beneath his glove, Sieglinde wears a black glove with the symbol of the Vandenreich upon it. When this is activated, a substantial amount of Reiatsu is released, resulting in the formation of a towering column of energy that ends in a large Quincy Cross, from which Sieglinde emerges in the Quincy: Vollständig after the column shatters. When the transformation is complete, Sieglinde shows his new form. When activating this form, his bangs and side parts before the ears also lengthen. His eyes turn a bright blue color; as his eyes gain ripple-like pattern which spreads over the eyeballs. Sieglinde gains a flat hairclip, made entirely of reiatsu. This hairclip is noted to be the detail that stands out the most in Sieglinde's Vollständig. In terms of attire, Sieglinde's clothing does not change completely, however, he loses his sleeves entirely, and gains above elbow-length gloves, and knee-high boots which are pure white—these gloves and boots have a single, blue stripe trailing down the middle each, ending in a heart shape. Lastly, from his shoulders, pure white wings made of reiryoku form; appearing angelic and similar to axe-heads which detach slightly; he can gather reishi to use from these wings. Behind his head, there is a white halo around 50 centimeters in diameter. The halo is similar to a chakram with a design similar to the sun; the spikes on the halo seem to appear and disappear at a rapid pace. * Immense Spiritual Power: In this form, Sieglinde possesses an enormous amount of spiritual power, which, befitting his primary release and theme, manifests itself in the form of oscillating sound waves. This can appear from his body in various amounts, from simple sparks of sound, when he wants to intimidate opponents or is annoyed, to a potent sonic boom around her, which damages the surrounding area, when he's enraged. In the latter state, the sonic booms begin to destroy the area. In this state, his spiritual energy acts as a powerful barrier against demonic corruption, as well as darkness-aligned attacks. This spiritual energy is also apparent within his attacks, which are incredibly effective against corrupted beings; as just by grazing a Hollow, a single attack will cause them to be vaporized. Additionally, if he is sufficiently motivated to destroy somebody, the demon-slaying spiritual energy will be effective against them as well. *'Flight': Sieglinde is able to use the Reishi wings he has gained to fly. *'Complete Reishi Dominance': In this form, Sieglinde can absorb the surrounding structures of spiritual environments, which are made up of reishi, by breaking down reishi molecules and absorbing them, transforming them into his strength for an indefinite period of time. The wings and the halo produced by this form not only enable Sieglinde to fly, but they are the fulcrum in which he can absorb reishi to boost his power. Sieglinde's absolutely precise control over spiritual particles is incredibly impressive, as he can break down everything that is born from spiritual particles within milliseconds and utilize it as a fuel to power his particle-based techniques. He is capable of absorbing a large amount of reishi at the tip of his bow to use in a powerful attack. Sieglinde can absorb the trees, sand, rocks, and even the buildings in Hueco Mundo or Soul Society; showing no upper limit to what he can and cannot absorb. **'Sklaverei' (聖隷 (スクラヴェライ), Sukuraverai; German for "Slavery", Japanese for "Holy Slave"): An extremely powerful, yet incredibly simplistic ability; it harnesses the Quincy's most basic ability to gather reishi in the most powerful way; by enslaving it. It can literally tear away the components which make up spiritual based objects, such as those which make up Hueco Mundo and Soul Society, as well as the bodies of spiritual beings, mostly limited to Hollows, however. When the body of a spiritual being is affected by this power, Sieglinde can assume the characteristics and associated capabilities of his victim; however, he has modified his version so that he doesn't take on beastly or undesirable appearances, and rather takes on more subtle visual changes. *'Hirenkyaku Augmentation: '''The Flying Screen Step technique is much faster, allowing Sieglinde to get a shot on a Captain with relative ease. Using Hirenkyaku in conjunction with his augmented arrows, Sieglinde becomes a deadly opponent to all but the most powerful opponents/threats, as he is now at least stronger than a captain. As his new form constantly continues to absorb and compress stray spiritual energy, it can be theorized that Sieglinde can keep up this speed as long as he wishes. It should be noted that the expansion of this energy produces a crimson sphere of energy solidified spiritual energy, causing it to become essentially an energy ball that surrounds him as he moves. Sieglinde mainly utilizes this to fly in like a meteor, dealing damage as he moves. When Sieglinde moves when harnessing the power of The Melody in this form, he often creates miniature sonic booms behind him, blowing away those around him when he runs. His speed is said to clock in at around Mach 7 when he fully exerts his power and are normally around Mach 3 when he holds back. Bankai Collection Being a former member of the Vandenriech, specifically, being a former Stern Ritter held in high regard, Sieglinde possesses a Bankai Stealing Medallion. The pride of Quincy research, the Bankai Stealing Medallion, as the name implies, allows for Sieglinde to steal the Bankai of any Shinigami he encounters, and wield it as if it was his own. Sieglinde stores the Bankai he steals within the Medallion he wields, and, as of the moment, has only showcased a single Bankai. When he activates a particular Bankai that he'd stolen, a burst of black and violet energy is released from the medallion, and upon clearing, manifests in the form of the stolen Bankai. Sieglinde is well aware of the fact that a stolen Bankai is weaker in his hands than it would be in the hands of the original owner, and as such, usually avoids utilising a Bankai unless the situation calls for it. *'Bankai: Rengoku Hyōya''' (煉獄氷夜, Purgatory Arctic): Sieglinde extends the Medallion forward, and throws his right arm at a diagonal to his right then rotates it clock-wise until it’s a diagonal to his left, then he retracts it to his waist and thrusts out his left arm at a diagonal to his right. After that pose Sieglinde activates his transformation, calling out "Bankai". This Bankai is a rapier that is completely composed of ice. It is standard sized and gray. The hilt forms 4 prongs that act as a guard around the revolver's chamber-like mechanism, in place of the usual basket hilt. Sieglinde controls this mechanism with his hands, and amplify the power of his blows. :: Bankai Special Ability: Rengoku Hyōya's ability is a simple yet powerful one, as it allows Sieglinde to control moisture such as to freeze any air moisture into super-hard ice. This ice can be formed into any object of his choosing: the only limitations are his own imagination, and the ambient air temperature which determines how long his ice sculpture will stay icy. He does not have to hold the ice physically with his hands in order to shape it. He can simply direct the waves of coldness he projects in certain ways so as to create ice in the shape he desires. It is utilized by Sieglinde reducing the kinetic energy of spiritual particles in a body of water and reducing temperature to absolute zero, freezing it over, becoming ice. In battle, he uses his ice powers to disable and immobilize enemies, freezing their bodies solid just by touching them, and threatening to shatter their fragile forms. Just like any other element, Seiglinde is capable of breaking himself into his particular element to avoid damage from most physical attacks; and he has extreme resistance to cold, due to this element. Sieglinde has demonstrated the ability to control energy reactions at extreme levels, at one point freezing flames. By absorbing heat from the atmosphere, he could freeze molecules of moisture that hung in the air creating a variety of effects. Primarily this is used to freeze others in place or to create a sheen of ice over an intended target. Sieglinde can also use the Bankai to summon gusts of super-cold air, with which he can use to hurl frozen objects (usually ice daggers) at specified targets. He can use hand gestures while doing this, to make it appear as if he can project ice directly from his fingertips. This is not necessary however, and is done mostly for theatrical effect. In any case, the ice generated by Rengoku Hyōya erodes all life. In its strongest technique, the temperature of the ice is -273.15 ° C (absolute zero). Relationships Makoto Kokukijo Sieglinde is the boyfriend of Makoto Kokukijo, a fellow Quincy and former Stern Ritter. Sieglinde and Makoto lived in the same town as children, and Makoto served as Sieglinde's protector, saving him from bullies, due to Sieglinde being a rather easy target because of his meek demeanor and feminine appearance. Makoto moved away, however, when both of the children were ten years old, and Sieglinde didn't meet her again until he joined the Vandenreich, where she saved him once again. It was from there that Sieglinde and Makoto rekindled their friendship and moved into a romantic relationship. Bambietta Basterbine Behind The Scenes Sieglinde, despite being male, is based off of the CPU Candidate of Planeptune from the popular 'Hyperdimension Neptunia '(超次元ゲイム ネプテューヌ Chōjigen Geimu Neputyūnu), who Darkrai had taken a particular liking to (especially after the third game's poor treatment of her). Unlike several other characters who have characters from other series as an inspiration, there isn't any real deep meaning behind Sieglinde and Nepgear's connection. Darkrai simply took quite a bit of liking to Nepgear, and therefore had his design based around her when it came time to make a Quincy. His similarites to her are in design only, as well as the "magical girl" qualities all CPUs have that were incorporated slightly in Sieglinde (mainly in the form of poses), and her personality. Darkrai favours a shy, meek personality, and even post-character development, Nepgear is far from loud and bossy, all traits that he incorporated into Sieglinde. Trivia *Notably, many of his techniques share the name of the Demon King Piccolo and his children from Dragon Ball fame. *The name of his bow, Kinnara, is the name of a celestial musician, which explains the musical theme of his attacks. *The name "Uriel" comes from an archangel of the same name, and was the patron angel of literature and music, honored in Catholicism as well as Christianity. He also grants the gift of prophecy and therefore inspires our clairvoyant and psychic abilities, befitting for the name of the final power of a human medium, and is often identified as the angel who "stands at the Gate of Eden with a fiery sword." *Sieglinde himself was created with much help from User:Perchan. All credit goes to her. *If Sieglinde appeared in the anime, his seiyū would be Yui Horie, and his English voice actresses would be Christine Marie Cabanos. He shares these voice actresses with the character he was based on; Nepgear. *Sieglinde's armor's design is based heavily on Nepgear's DLC ''armor that first debuted in ''mk2. The image was drawn by SKurasa of DeviantArt for User:Blankslate and is used with the commissioner's permission. The second image was drawn by DreamingEssence of DeviantArt, and for Blankslate and is used with the commissioner's permission. Category:Wandenreich (Prodigy/Blankslate)